


Discussions

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boundaries discussions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Relationship Discussions, discussions about sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Obi-Wan comes out to Cody as Asexual
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someawkwardprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/gifts).



> for cj,,, my ori'vod. love you !!! and good job on your exams uwu

_“Cyare?”_ Cody asked as he stepped into Obi-Wan’s room.

Obi-Wan swallowed his nerves, turning to face Cody. It was all too easy to slip on a mask, a fond grin and openness that hid his concern. This would be a hard conversation to have, certainly, but he knew it needed to be had. Especially since they were already a month into their relationship. The only saving grace was that Cody hadn’t pushed any further than what Obi-Wan had been willing to give.

“You said you wanted to speak to me?” Cody continued, stepping forward into Obi-Wan’s space.

It was a welcome presence, the solid comfort of Cody close to him. They always had an easy way of affection, even before they had confessed their feelings. Whenever they were together they always had close proximity, whether touching or not.

Obi-Wan let his smile drop, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fool Cody. The Commander knew him far too well for Obi-Wan to hope to fool him. That wasn’t his goal here though, he realized. He was simply trying to figure out how to approach the topic, how to bring up the subject.

“Yes, dear,” he answered, taking a minute step back. “I did.”

It was best he just outright say it, rather than build up to it, or try to build up to it. That could lead to confusion, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

So, carefully he looked up to meet Cody’s eyes and said, “I’m asexual, asexual sex-indifferent to be more accurate.”

Cody’s expression barely changed, just a slight quirk of his lips as he nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

With a fond huff, Cody placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek, “How else do you want me to react?”

“I-“

For once he found himself at a bit of a loss for words. He hadn’t expected Cody to just accept it so easily. His best case scenario was Cody questioning him about it, trying to understand. Worst case was Cody leaving him.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody broke through Obi-Wan’s thoughts, “Rex is asexual too. Though he’s sex-repulsed.”

Oh. Well. That made things a bit more clearer. After all, it seemed he had a basis for understanding. That would make this go a lot easier then.

“Ah. Well, it’s a bit different when it comes to me,” Obi-Wan clarified, keeping watch of Cody’s expression for any hint of negativity. “For me it’s… it’s more the idea of sex doesn’t appeal to me. I find it… uninteresting. I’m not repulsed to the idea of it, but I’m not exactly… into it, if that makes sense?

“Like how I don’t really have an opinion on holodramas?”

That was a good comparison. Cody genuinely had no opinion on holodramas which surprised Obi-Wan. Most people either hated or loved them. Usually they produced a visceral reaction from people, Cody had shocked Obi-Wan with his indifference.

Pulling his thoughts back to the matter at hand, Obi-Wan nodded. It was a good analogy.

  
“Yes, I suppose you could put it like that. You don’t really care for them, but if I watch one you don’t really hate it? You’re fine with it. In that sense. That’s more what I am when it comes to sex. It’s my preference to avoid it all together, as it just,” he pauses and wrinkles his nose, “I don’t see the appeal in it.”

Cody nodded, with a small smile resting on his face as he answered, “I can understand that. Even if I don’t understand the feeling, it at least makes sense.”

Obi-Wan let out a breath, sighing, “Yes, right. Well the thing is, I know that… you’re not ace. And I know that I won’t be able to meet all your needs in this relationship. And… if it comes up, I’m not opposed, but the absence isn’t something I find disheartening.”

There was a warm chuckle as Cody leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. The Force surrounding Cody felt warm, welcoming, full of love and acceptance. It left him with an elated feeling as he brushed out to feel it.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody began gently, “I don’t require anything else other than what you’re willing to give. This is a relationship, not a dictatorship. I hold no power over you, you are your own person. Whatever you give me is enough, I don’t need you to be something you’re not. I can live a life without having sex with you. I can have a relationship without having sex with you.”

It almost was like a heavy weight had been lifted fully off of his shoulders, the tension draining out of his shoulders. It was better than he had hoped, but he was pleased.


End file.
